Eight Simple Rules
by AngelxCollins
Summary: Angel's momma gives her a list of eight things that she wants Angel to always remember and live by.
1. The List

My momma taught me a lot of things that helped me grow to be me. Before she died she made me list. She wanted to make sure I'd always remember her and live a happy life.

_Angel, baby, you know your momma loves you. When I'm gone I want you to know I'll always be watching my beautiful baby grow up. These are the things I want my Angel baby to know._

**1. **_Never limit yourself._

**2. **_Give and share your love because everyone needs somebody, whether it's for life or just a few minutes._

**3. **_Don't rush yourself for_anyone

**4.**_ Always listen to anyone who wants to talk._

**5.**_ Live each moment as if it would be your last._

**6.**_ Don't judge others unless you know them, and give everyone a second chance._

**7.**_ Stand up for what you believe in, even if you're standing alone._

**8.**_ And finally… Love who you are and someone else will do the same._

**I don't own RENT, or 8 Simple Rules, which I kinda stole the title from. But it's a really dank show anyways. This story is dedicated to anyone who's reviewed, my momma, and Mrs. Angel Collins! Much love, Muffy!!**_  
_


	2. Limits

My momma's first rule was to never limit myself. I think it's pretty safe to say I stuck to that one.

I knew from a young age I would be different. I played with dolls, I played with fire trucks. I was a boy scout, and I was a brownie. I was a pirate for Halloween, and I was a princess another year.

When junior high school started I changed even more, for my momma, and for me. I joined student council, I was on the swim team, I was a cheerleader, a band geek, a math tutor, and I was on the yearbook and dance committee. I was pretty well rounded. I thought I had completely fulfilled momma's first wish.

I realized shortly after, I had to carry it on the rest of my life.

In high school I started to wear skirts, tights, and heels. I grew my hair out and put on makeup. I wanted to experience so much and only had one life to do it all in. I couldn't limit myself. There was no going back now.

When I was sixteen my loving papa had a heart attack and died on his way to the hospital. I never saw it coming. I was devastated, and out of a home.

So I packed up my shit and made my way to New York City. It was the center of the universe, after all.

I saw a girl running around the corner, a group of tough guys hot on her tail. "We gave you the fucking smack for free, so put out when we tell you to, bitch!"

I could feel my jaw drop, the girl was my age! She shouldn't be getting treated like this. No one should. And I would make sure no one _would_.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted across the street, glaring. Mhmm, these guys weren't gettin' away with nuttin' as long as I was here.

The leader of the pack snarled at me, "What the _hell_ did you just say to me, girly boy?" They started crossing the street. Ahh fuck it, I'm a homeless sweetheart with nothing really going for them. The least I could do before I was beat off the earth was help another girl in need.

"Honey, I am more of a man than you'll ever be. And more of a woman than you'll ever get," he clenched his fists and another member of his gang pulled on his arm.

"That _thing_ is not worth it, Reggie, just cool down and get the girl."

But was she anywhere in sight? Nope! Only I saw her climb the fire escape and duck in through a window.

"We'll be back, Mimi Marquez! And your ass will be mine!" That was so rude! Who did he think he was?

To make a long story short, those skin heads got what they deserved. I roughed 'em up a bit and met up with Miss Mimi right after. Pretty much friends at first sight. She confessed to me that she had a newly

found drug problem. I could've put my foot down right then and there. Leave that hell hole and find myself a foster home. But then I wouldn't be the same Angel that my momma had raised me to be.

"Oh, Mimi, you don't need to do that stuff. Look at you; you're such a pretty girl." Mimi sniffled and gave me a hug.

"Never limit yourself, girlie. You go and make yourself be known."


	3. Shared Love

The second thing on my momma's list was '_Give and share your love because everyone needs somebody, whether it's for life or just a few minutes.'_

It took me years to completely understand what she meant. I had spent two years taking care of Miss Mimi, holding her when she came home crying about a new boy that dumped her. I held her hair back when she puked from withdrawals, or if she drank too much.

I thought my momma would be proud that her second wish was granted… but when I got my test results back from my HIV test, I would be able to figure it out.

I was devastated when I saw I was positive, I thought it was my death sentence. But my momma's list told me different. I would still live out my life and play by her rules.

I found a cute little community center that held Life Support meetings every Saturday. I didn't have anything better to do, honestly. So I got my act together and made my way into the tiny building, shoulders back. Head held high.

Some of the other group members looked way worse then me; I wondered how they could let themselves go. I didn't realize then that they took better care of themselves than I did.

I was my usual sweet self to these people, I didn't want to give the impression I was some snotty eighteen year old brat that wanted to be independent so they ran off to NYC in hopes of finding the life I'd been missing.

After two months of Life Support, we were all really close. These people felt like a second family. I know I had Mimi… but me, Mimi, and whatever asshole boyfriend she had this week didn't count as much of a family.

One of the girls, April, dragged her feet into the room. Her face was pale and her whole body was shaking. Everyone looked scared by how close this young lady was to death. Being the Angel I am, I pulled a chair to the side of the room and sat her down for a heart-to-heart.

"Hey, sugar… you look like you're feeling a little down. Wanna talk about it?"

Her lips quivered. Oh god, if she cried I cried.

"Uhh… yeah. Well, I got my results back," I nodded, knowing that's a really shitty time to go through, "and well… I got it… my boyfriend doesn't know. I didn't sleep around or anything, just some shared needles down at the CSS." That was East Village speak for the Catscratch Club, I knew it well, my Mimi had just gotten a job there last month. It would've been obvious to anyone but me that Sharing Needles at the same club meant my best friend could be HIV positive.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry. But you know you'll always have someone here that loves you. We accept you for you. Just don't give up hope, you know?" I offered with a friendly smile.

She sniffled and looked me in the eyes, "I'm so fucking scared." She said with a sad laugh, "I really wanna get off drugs. Get my life together."

"Don't be afraid to let go, honey. I'm always here if you wanna talk."

She was really a sweetheart, I could tell. And I'm happy I could give her love, even if it was for five minutes.


	4. Never Rush In

I think I took my momma's third message too literally. She told me to never rush for _anyone_. And if there's one thing I have never done it was to hurry myself.

I wouldn't say I rushed into love because it's obvious Collins and I were meant for each other. It just kind of happened.

I don't think my momma knew anyone like Mimi when she wrote her third rule.

I have no problem with saying my Mimi is im-PATIENT. If I was getting ready, we'd leave when I said we'd leave. If she needed a shower she knew damn well to take one before I woke up. So she really brought any discomfort on herself.

When we were sixteen, Mimi and I had lived in our own apartment together for about six months, I'd guess. She finally found herself a boy who was in school. He had a good head on his shoulders. We called him Tonio, I don't know what it was short for but who cares, he was a good kid.

So Tonio invited Mimi to his school's semi-formal dance. Of _course_ I made her accept the invite! She had argued that she could be working that night to get us more rent. But I wouldn't have that. Mimi was really sweet and I wanted her to live out her high school years.

I spent the whole day primping Mimi, fixing her hair, curling her eyelashes. I painted her nails and toes. The week before I had been her buying little things here and there. We had agreed on this pretty red tea dress. She looked like an absolute princess.

Tonio came to the door 20 minutes before the school started letting people in. Mimi and I were in the bathroom when he knocked.

"Angel, quick, go answer the friggin' door!" Mimi gasped. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll get there when I get there, Mimi. Now you just worry about getting yourself dolled up."

I would never run for any boy, puh-lease. I opened the door after Tonio had pounded his fist on the door… many, many, _many_ times. "Took you long enough," he greeted me with a smile, "Is Mimi ready?"

"She's getting there."

"Well… could you tell her to hurry? We gotta be there soon." I raised an eyebrow.

"I'll go check on her…" I casually walked back to the bathroom. I didn't like this boy's attitude. No way.

I opened the bathroom door and peeked in to see Mimi fixing her hair, "He said to take your time, babe. The dance doesn't start for a while anyways."

Mimi smiled over at me, "Thanks so much for helping me all today. But I think I'm good to go now! I'll be back tonight." She kissed my cheek.

But when she slipped passed me a gently grabbed her arm, "Mimi… you don't have to rush yourself for any boy, you know. And if he tries anything… or wants you to go any further, you don't have to. Just remember that, baby," she rolled her eyes, "Have a good time, sugar." I added when she opened the door to leave with Tonio.

Mimi came home crying that night, "T-tonio just wanted to sleep with me… he… he said he was ready to… And, and when I said I wouldn't because I don't rush for nobody… he dumped me." I looked at her sympathetically and rubbed her back.

"Oh, baby. You deserve so much better. But good for you for not doing it."

She sniffled, "I hate men." I snickered and pulled her into a hug.

"I know, sweetie, I know."


	5. Listen to Your Heart

My momma taught me to always listen to _anyone_. That was a no-brainer, I thought.

When I was seventeen I had gotten Mimi and I enrolled into the tenth grade. I really wanted her to have a future, but I knew she wouldn't do it alone.

Well one day this big jerk, Terry Roberts, football captain, who always ran his mouth about me was in the hallway. I was always late for class, remember, I don't rush for _anyone_. I saw him pound his fist against a locker. He mumbled something under his breath.

I couldn't help myself, I was a slag. I went over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "You doing okay, honey?"

His face was twisted and he had tears falling down his face. He managed to sob out, "Get away from me you fucking fairy." Ouch. Ahh hell, I was used to it.

"Everybody needs somebody to lean on, Terry."

"I don't want advice from a faggot."

"Then let me just listen."

We sat down on a bench in the hallway, "So, Terry, what's going on?"

"It's my ma… she had tumor… The doctors said they didn't get it all. But… it was supposed to be just a common procedure. I don't know the hell I'm supposed to do. They gave her 3 months to live."

My heart broke to hear this. "People live years past those expectations all the time, Terry."

He shook his head, "I know. I know. But she's gonna die eventually, you know? I don't know how to deal."

I understood. I had to. I lost my momma and my dad.

"Well," I started, "when you lose someone you need to know how to grieve. And what to grieve. You have to mourn the loss of the actual person… the fact that they won't _be_ there to talk to, or laugh with. That sort of stuff. Then you have to grieve the loss of who that person held _you_ to be. Their vision of you no longer exists. A whole world of who _you_ are isn't there." He started off to the side.

"Does that make sense to you?"

He looked over at me with a smile, "Yeah… it does. Thanks for listening to me, Angel."

**Inspired by Anthony Rapp's book, **_**Without You**_


	6. My Day

Momma said live each moment as your last. No day but today, sound familiar?

I think that stuck with me the most out of everything… I mean, come on. What's the point of living if you never take a chance?

I honestly never had lived by that until I was forced to grow up out in the big city. I ahb-viously risked myself to save Miss Mimi's ass. And I would ask myself… if this was my last day, what would I be doing?

I think Christmas Eve would be a good example.

I had spent the whole day cleaning the apartment. Before Mimi left in the morning she'd called out, "Hey Angel, there's this guy upstairs. I think I'm gonna bring him over later. Wanna clean it up a bit before I get back?"

I couldn't say no, could I? After all, I knew the guy couldn't be the little nerdy guy with a camera. He had a girl who was flirting with everyone… Even me. But I won't go into details about that. The guy she must've been talking about was the guy with the guitar. He seemed sweet enough.

"I'm on it honey!" I yelled back.

So I'd spent the whole day cleaning. No exactly living each moment as my last. But I figured there'd be enough day left after I was done.

Mimi came back home before it got too dark, "I'm gonna try to get that guy over after work… You should go do something for yourself then." Ahh yes, that's Mimi's way of kicking me out. I'd find some way to amuse myself.

I sighed, "Sure, sugar. Be safe." And with that she left to go to the sleazy Catscratch Club down the street.

I decided I could make us some last minute rent money. Mimi had been sleeping around with the new landlord, but she wanted to end it with him. So I'd probably be the main provider since she wouldn't get off drugs. Even for me.

There was an abandoned pickle tub sitting upright on the table. I picked it up and a pair of old drumsticks we'd found on side of street.

I got outside and drummed my heart out. A few dollars later I stopped.

I heard a groan.

And we all know what happened next. I met my soul mate. The man who completes me.

I wouldn't describe myself as a go-getter when it comes to dating. After seeing Mimi get herself into trouble with _every_ asshole she'd been with… I didn't really wanna experience so much heartbreak.

But something about this guy. He was battered and bloody. But hot damn, _sexy_.

I helped my limping Collins get to my place.

And I thought, "Fuck Mimi. Today'll be for me. Tomorrow's hers."


	7. Second Chances

A really important issue my momma didn't want me to be ignorant about was judging people. And if you come to a bad conclusion about them, give them a second chance.

I thought I'd seen Benny if times to have gotten the impression he was a complete asshole. He ditched his friends, used my best friends, threatened to evict the fellow bohemians, and then cheating on his wife.

I heard a knock on the door to my apartment. When I got to the door, I slung it open.

"What the hell do you want, Benny?" I asked, rather annoyed. As I should be! He probably just wanted a booty call from Mimi.

"It's about Mimi," he started. Yep, this fucker wanted ass from Mimi. But he surprised me with what he said next, "We need to get her into rehab. She could have such a great life… She could really amount to something."

My face softened, "Oh Benny… that's the best idea I've ever heard. But Mimi's really stubborn when it comes to getting off drugs…"

"I'll pay."

"I dunno, Benny, she doesn't like to accept money for anything _but_ drugs."

"I thought that out," he nodded, "I have a proposition for you."

I sat down, I was truly intrigued, this ought to be good.

"My wife, Allison, she has this dog. An Akita. The little bastard doesn't shut up. She has an inner-ear problem. She'd fall right off the balcony if she had a reason to come out. I heard you playing your… drums.

If I get Evita out there… she'd probably jump, ya'know. You'll be doing a favor for me. And I'll give you two grand. Put five hundred away for later, and you can find a way to put the rest into a fund for Mimi's rehab."

I jumped up and hugged him, "You're really a great guy, Benny. But… I don't think I can do this."

"Killing a dog too much for you?"

"Well no… but I think Mimi's going to dump you."

He smirked, "I'll deal," he looked a little disappointed, "I still care about her, and I want her to turn her life around. Get clean. You can't argue with me on that one."

He was right, I couldn't.

"Okay Benjamin. It's a deal!" We shook hands.

Benny turned out to be a great guy once I gave him a second chance. I feel silly now making judgments about him now that I know he has his own story.


	8. Right to Be

The seventh rule on my momma's list was one she told me when I was just little. She told me to stand up for what I believed in! Even if I'd be all alone. And the fact that I did it counted.

"Angel, my baby," my momma cooed, "I want you to always fight for what you know is right."

She let go of my little seven year-old hand and passed me a Power Rangers lunch box. She blew me a kiss and left. My momma had walked me to school that day, we didn't live to far away. But she always said she wasn't feeling very good so I'd take the school bus. She didn't look very good that day and we had left extra early so she could take breaks on the way there.

It was supposed to be a special day; there was a new boy who had just moved to New York.

"Class, gather around, we have a new student," Miss Banks smiled and pointed to a boy, "This is Jacob Wilson."

He had a really pale face and think brown-rimmed glasses. Looking back now, he looked a lot like Mark. But anyways! He smiled shyly and waved his tiny hand at all of the kids.

Everyone looked back to their friends and continued to do whatever they were before.

Uh-uh. This wouldn't go on as long as I was in that class. I marched right up to that boy and stuck out my hand, "I'm Angel."

His face turned a little pink, "My name's Jake." I nodded, excitedly.

At recess we were gonna play together. Two girls came over to us. One had pretty blonde hair in pigtails and the other one had long brown hair.

"Hi, Angel!" the blonde smiled, "D'you and Jakey wanna play with us?" I smiled; of _course_ I'd play with them! I knew these girls were fun.

"Gross!" Jake jumped back, "Angel and me don't wanna play with no girls. You have cooties!"

Let me tell you, I put my hands on my hips, stomped my feet over to the girls and wrapped my arms around them.

"Girls don't have cooties, Jake! They're really nice and I'm gonna play with them."

Jake rolled his eyes, "Good I hope you get cooties too, Angel. And you have a girl name so you'll fit in fine!"

I pouted my lips and the blonde, Jenna, hugged me. "It's okay Ang-eeeee. Me and Amy will play with you, we ain't got cooties." Amy clapped her hands.

"Yeah Angel! You're the funnest boy! You played dress up when the other boys told you it was for girls. So you're our best friend now." She smiled and grabbed my hand.

I'll be totally honest with you. That night when I went home I asked my momma if girls really had cooties. She just laughed and hugged me, "Oh my Angel, no, no, no. You play with those girls and show everyone. Show everyone those girls are fun and do _not_ have cooties."

Even as early as seven, my momma had been preparing me for life.

Whether I played with girls who were rumored to have cooties, or if it was something like… dancing on tables with the best family anyone could have.

It really is best to be an 'us' instead of a 'them'. And that's the truth.


	9. That's Life

Love who you are and someone else will do the same.

That's the last thing my momma had on her list.

Love who you are… Well, I'm Angel. How can I describe myself?

I'm kinda slow… messy, loud. I live in a shitty apartment. Got no money. I'm HIV positive. Huh… well. What else do I have?

I have the best friends anyone could ask for.

My love and life, Collins. He's shown me so much love, but I still didn't feel whole.

My best friend Mimi. She certainly saved me from myself. Who knows where I'd be now if I hadn't saved her ass that night and later gotten an apartment together.

Mimi's boyfriend, Roger, I'm really glad I got to know him. He has so much angst and heartache, he's really intriguing.

Then Roger's room mate, Mark. Mark… he seems pretty lonely at first, but really, I can tell he's just afraid. Of what, I'm not _exactly_ sure. But I could guess.

Mark's ex-girlfriend's name is Maureen. She's a really pretty girl, flirts with everything… well, every_one_. I know deep down she just always needs someone there to say they love her.

Which brings me to Joanne; she's got her life on track. I don't know how she got mixed up with the likes of us. I'm glad she did though.

Benny doesn't really fit into this equation since all his old friends abandoned him when he married Allison. But I've had my moments with him. I understand him.

…So I guess I have it better than I thought.

I have memories of my momma, my dad, my elementary school pals. And that wasn't all. I have a Mimi, a Roger, a Mark, a Joanne, and a Maureen, I have a Benny. And most of all… I have Collins.

I have love.

I've experienced so much shit in my life from people I don't even know. But now I've learned how to accept and love myself.

It all makes sense… all of my momma's messages led up to this one.

And look at me now: I'm happier than ever.


	10. The End

"Hey baby, whatcha lookin' at?"

I looked down at the old and tattered piece of paper. Then I looked up at my lovely Collins, "I'm looking at a list my momma gave me… wanna see?" He smiled and I scooted over on our couch. He sat down, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"She gave me eight things to live by… she wanted me to teach people how to love themselves and others… and, and… to," I couldn't quite think of the words… "Well she wanted me to be happy and live my life to the fullest I could."

Collins kissed my cheek, "Your momma sounds like she was a smart woman." I smiled.

Yeah, she really was.

"She'd really love you, Collins. If she saw how happy you made me... She'd be so happy I finally found the missing piece of my soul."

"I love you so much, my Angel."

"I love you too, Collins."

END.


End file.
